Hazel Gryffindor
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: Lily was a muggle born who before she was eleveen had no idea that the wizarding world was read. Wrong. Read the story of what would happen if Lily knew she was a witch. And find out that she wasn't exactly what we believed. I know I know bad summary. Com
1. The Man with a Cool Name

Hazel Gryffindor

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Rating: R (just because the other story is rated the same)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This will be the only time I do this.

A/N: **VERY IMPORTANT!** This is the companion fic of Red Angel. I originally wasn't going to post this until I was done with RA (Red Angel), but the story got out of control. You know RA was the same way so I guess I shouldn't even pretend to have control over my stories. All right here is the information that you need to know: this chapter goes along with chapter fourteen of RA, Voldemort is Lily's uncle (for the twisted family tree see chapter two of RA), James and his family are the Gryffindor heirs, Voldemort is called Tom until… well he is almost always called Tom when the Lily is thinking and she doesn't know that he is Voldemort, James and Lily are best friends, they are ten years old (to get the back story read chapters 1-14 RA), James is a cutter (just to make that clear because it is hinted in this chapter), James has had the dark mark since he was five, and Tom has been torturing James since he was five too.

Chapter One: The Man with the Cool Name

Uncle Tom is bringing us to the Potters' house again. It's great that I can see James again but… he is getting really weird lately. He's been… I don't know… always wanting to do something I don't want to but always wants me near him. I care for him a lot but that is just creepy.

I shouldn't say that though, James has a lot to deal with. My uncle has been at the core of almost all of James's worries, but there are a few not associated with him. Like the cuts, I hate those awful red marks that James gives himself.

I don't know why he does it but… oh I just wish he would stop. That he would stop cutting that tattoo-like thing that my uncle gave him. Those cuts on his stomach are burned into my mind as it is in his skin. He has traced over them so many times they will never go away.

I used to be naïve but now I know better; I know that Uncle Tom is as evil as James said he was. Tom is trying to teach me to be like him even though I never ever will. I would rather die than hurt anyone, especially James.

James is my best friend; better than all mine at primary school. They never seem to know me like he does. I think it is because he knows I'm magical. Tom has also tried to teach me some dark spells but I can't so them yet because I have no wand and I would never do them anyways.

Well we're finally here! I haven't seen James in two weeks because last time Tom came I had to go see Grandma Smith. I would have rather gone to James's house because Grandma Smith is boring and common like her name. At least Evans is a little more interesting. I want a name like umm… what did Mrs. Potter call him again? Dumbledore! Now that name isn't boring.

Uncle Tom is opening the door. Mrs. Potter is waiting there. I don't think James is there; where is he? I hope he isn't wearing those marks into his life and skin again. I think that with the combination of the cutting and Uncle Tom's torture James is slowly dying. I hate being a spectator in this madness.

Tom and I walk inside to the living room. James is waiting with a chessboard before him. It's a good thing I brought my chess pieces that he gave me with me.

"You ready?" James said cockily. He is getting really arrogant and now he has this… look. He's eyes get wide, his eyebrows raise, and he gets this annoying smirk. It infuriates me every single time. Sure he almost always wins at chess but does he have to rub it in?

"Definitely," hey what can I say; I'm competitive too.

We are setting up our pieces. Today my pieces are white so I go first. I call my center to move to spaces ahead of it. I am starting my favorite technique; building a wall. I don't know why I do it I never win doing it that way, not against an attack at least. Of course James's style is attacking.

James and I are fiercely fighting each other. Well, he is fighting and I am just trying not to get beat.

"Checkmate," dang it! I almost thought I could win.

Well time to bring up another subject, "James what do you think of that Voldemort guy?" Voldemort is an evil guy but that is the most I know.

James seems to know more than me so I hope he doesn't think that Voldemort will be that bad.

"I think that Voldemort won't ever really take hold of the wizarding world. He isn't a real threat," funny; he sounds like he knows him personally.

"We can only hope," Mr. Potter said. He looks tired and worn out.

"Yes, but some one will probably need to fight him. Have you been sent out to fight him yet?" Uncle Tom asked.

I think they are aurors and those people are bad wizard fighters.

"No, but someday soon I think we will. I'm very worried about James and Lily but they will be safe in Hogwarts with Dumbledore," Mrs. Potter said with relief.

So the guy with the cool name is at a safe place. That's good but it doesn't seem that Tom likes it.

James and I didn't have enough time to finish another game.

Uncle Tom is going to drive me home.

Now we are on the road. Uncle Tom has been silent since now.

"Lily," his voice is cold and rough. It seems as the years go by his voice gets higher. His appearance has also changed; not much but his eyes are turning red. Red is a very weird color for eyes to be.

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts and our worst enemy other than the Gryffindor heirs," Tom replied.

"Yes, Uncle Tom," I said. Sometimes Uncle Tom seems a bit crazy. I just hope he won't hurt James more than he has already.

A/N: Read and Review. Constructive criticism is wanted. I really don't like this chapter it just doesn't flow. If you have any questions just ask in the review. Also read the top Author's note.


	2. Family Meetings and Life

Hazel Gryffindor

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update.

Miranda G. Potter: Well, she just doesn't know enough, and here you go!

Jackie: Yeah I hope this is better and you never know the teddy bear might come back it flashback! **Wink, wink**

zay: Well, what can I say other than all the stuff you listed has already happen!

Chapter Two: Family Meeting and Life

Uncle Tom got out of the car. I opened my own door. My house stood before us. It is two stories high with six windows. I don't feel like going inside right now. I fall onto the swing bench. Forward. Backward. What is going on with James? Forward. Backward. Have I changed or has he? Forward. Backward. Stop.

I hear Uncle Tom inside, "I won't be here for a while… my job is calling me away."

His job? What is his job? I really don't know that much about Uncle Tom other than he is a wizard. Why is he so secretive? The swing starts to rock again. Forward. Backward. Maybe my imagination is just going wild again. Forward. Backward. Uncle Tom is leaving and he isn't even looking at me. Forward. Backward. Stop. Might as well go inside now.

Mother looks at me as I slammed the door shut. She hates it when I do that. Her voice broke the silence. "So, Lily how was your day?"

"Fine," I mutter.

"Really? What did you and James do today?"

"Played chess and just talked, I guess."

"I hope you two had fun," I love my mum, but I really don't feel like talking.

"Oh… lunch will be ready soon," I think she picked up on it.

"All right."

I walked up the stairs. The second floor hallway that I was in had four doorways. Each door was a different color as if it was describing our personalities. Petunia's door was a soft oink with her namesake dotting it at random points, girly and unpredictable. My parents' is a nice and strong red, deep like their love for each other and their children. The bathroom door is blue and calm. It did not have real personality unless the sink and tub are tranquil. My door is green; lively I guess.

Personalities are always hard for people to figure out when they are about themselves. I can tell what James's is though, his is brave most of the time but there are moments when he is a complete wreak and is afraid. I wonder if we would have been friends if it hadn't been for my uncle. Maybe we wouldn't even know that the other exists!

I walk in my door. I got it repainted two years ago as I left my pink stage. Now it is a cool blue. Everything is a shade of it except for the carpet, which is neutral beige. The bedspread is a deep blue like the ocean deep. The wall are an aqua, but more blue than green. My curtains are blue like rain drifting from the rod to the floor but never spilling. In whole my room is a vast abyss of blue.

I collapse on my bed to think. Huh… there is nothing to think about so I might as well read my favorite series The Earth People. It has everything, adventure, romance, and angst.

I open to my favorite page in the third book. The chapter is called "confused", 'Andi and Det stared into each other's eyes. Andi raised her hand to graze across the planes of Det's face. Det leaned into the warm touch.'

Huh ah. I can't help it I love these romances even though I would never tell James because he would just laugh at me. I wish I had a love like that, someone to care for my unconditionally, someone to die for me.

I also want to do something worth noting. Not famous, per say, but enough that people remember me. Well, aren't my goals high, a storybook romance and to be everlasting.

A/N: R/R!


	3. Confused

Hazel Gryffindor

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers:

AngelicDeath: No, Lily will not cut. Not everyone in the world does! There is a reason why it is James that cuts. If you are so nuts about cutting why don't you just go do it yourself if you don't already.

Miranda G. Potter: No, he will not stay away but we won't see him for a while.

Jackie: Don't worry this is the chapter where James tells her.

Chapter Three: Confused

"Petunia give me back my chess pieces!" I yelled. Petunia has been unbearable lately and has been taking all my things.

"Why? Because your little boyfriend gave you them?" She laughed. Eww! I defiantly don't like James that way!

"No! Eww! You are going to make me sick!" I cringed at the thought.

"Sure Lily, you know you like him!" I wish she would stop making fun of me.

"No I don…" Ding-dong! Ding-dong!

"Lily, get the door!" Petunia screamed at me.

"All right!" Ugh… she is so pushy.

I walked down to the door and turned the handle. The door swung open at my actions.

On the porch stood James, he looked pale in the sunshine. Something has happen to him. "James… what are you doing here?"

James's arms surround me. Yes, something is wrong with him. "I'm here to see you," his head is buried in my hair so his voice is muffled.

"James, where are your parents?" I don't see their car anywhere and I don't see them either.

"They were trying to change me, Lily, them and Moody," how are they trying to change him and why are they moody? From my experiences with them they are level headed. Wait… the way he said maybe Moody is a person.

"Who is Moody and why are they doing that?" I started to rub his back.

"Moody is an auror and it is because of my mark," I swear he is trying to push himself all the way into me so we one person.

His mark? The one my uncle gave him? "The mark? Why?" He seems to be in a lot of pain.

"Because it is supposed to be Voldemort's sigh. Voldemort is you uncle you know?" My uncle? Uncle Tom?

I pushed him away from me. Is that why Uncle Tom is so mean to him? This Voldemort is supposed to be evil and sometimes Uncle Tom is like that.

I opened my mouth to ask him if it was true but a loud popping noise came from behind him.

We looked towards the disturbance. There was his mother and father but who was that, must be Moody, and from the looks on their faces they mean business.

Read and Review!


End file.
